


coffee, a gift from the gods

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Flirting, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: Paul didn’t hate many things, but one thing that absolutely ranked in his top five were eight AM classes. Fortunately, it seemed that feeling was mutual among his classmates.Prompt: “Ah coffee. The sweet balm by which we shall accomplish today's tasks.”





	

Paul didn’t hate many things, but one thing that absolutely ranked in his top five were eight AM classes. Fortunately, it seemed that feeling was mutual among his classmates.

“It’s too early for this,” Tara Chambler groaned into her desk, lifting her head only enough for Paul to see the rest mark sitting in the center of her forehead.

Beside her, her girlfriend smoothed a hand over her back. Denise gave her an exasperated sigh. “You wake up earlier than this to see Meghan, and you don’t complain then.”

Tara turned her head to pout at her girlfriend. “That’s because it’s _Meghan_ and I love her. You know who I don’t love? Gregory,” she sneered.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Their professor, a balding man in his sixties, insisted everyone call him by his first name. He wore too much cologne and didn’t hide his passes at all his female students, and despite the numerous complaints filed in his regard he still managed to keep his job, oblivious to the fact that everyone hated him.

The only reason they even signed up for his class was because he was the only person on campus who taught Marriage and Family, and – of course – his only available slot was at eight o’clock in the morning.

Slowly, more people trickled in, and Tara continued grumbling with her chin buried in her arms as Maggie and Glenn entered, followed by Michonne, and Aaron pulling in the rear.

Maggie heaved herself into her chair and met Tara’s eyes in horror. “Coffee?” she asked.

“Daryl’s supposed to be bringing it. Denise and I were running late this morning,” Tara answered sheepishly.

“Daryl?” Paul found himself asking, and Tara nodded at him sluggishly.

“Yeah, he missed the first two classes for a family emergency, but he’s supposed to be coming in to–” she stopped and sat up, grinning at the door. “There you are!”

Paul looked up to see a man who looked older than himself, and in both hands he carried a tray each of disposable coffees. He set them on top of Tara’s desk gruffly, pulling two out and handing them directly to Maggie and Denise, who both accepted them gratefully and with pleased smiles.

“Ah, coffee,” Tara praised, “The sweet, sweet balm by which we’ll get through today’s tasks.” She smacked her lips soundly and accepted the cash Daryl slid on her desk.

Glenn, rolling his eyes at her, read the names out and handed each one to their respective owner until eventually everyone had something and he was pushing a black coffee into Paul’s hands.

“Not to mention getting through _him_ ,” Denise claimed, rolling her eyes as they spotted Gregory flirting with an unsuspecting student in the hallway.

Paul thanked Glenn and met Daryl’s eyes with a grin. “Well, if any of you want a gay boyfriend to keep him off your ass, he wouldn’t know the difference.”

It was worth it when Daryl snorted and took the empty desk behind Paul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways the whole marriage and family thing is based on my own experience rip. thankfully my prof isn't a creepy old man, but the _only_ available slot in all of my campuses was at 8am tues/thurs mornings. i like it well enough but it makes me wanna cry
> 
> my twd blog is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com) and i'm 100% always welcoming of people coming into my ask box to cry about this w me


End file.
